Legal Claus
The Legal Claus is an artifact discovered by the archaeologist of Ohara. In spite of how technological advance it is, it's firmly believed to have been used by The Great Warrior as a weapon of mass destruction against the Twenty Kingdoms. Right before the secrets of the Legal Claus' existence could be unveiled, Ohara was completely destroyed by a Buster Call. During the Buster Call, The Legal Claus was blown into the West Blue by the bombardment of cannonfire. Years later, it would wash ashore on an islet. Said islet would be occupied by Zacchaeus Ibrahim as a result of him having been marooned by a failed attempt to reach Shita. By piloting the Legal Claus, Ibrahim not only managed to FINALLY reach Shita. But he also managed to strongarm Rumi Fujitani into paying a long-overdue income tax that he'd been sent to collect. ''Powers and Abilities ''Piloting It should be noted that the Legal Claus can not be piloted without the aid of Haki. By imbuing one's Busoshoku Haki into it, one can make the Legal Claus an extension of one's own body. While the Legal Claus exist as such an extension, the Gyuu Gyuu no Mi will consider one's hope-despair ratio to be synchronized with the hope-despair ratio of the Legal Claus itself. Thus one's hope will enliven the Legal Claus while one's despair will deaden it. The Legal Claus can not truly be piloted, but rather it can only be influenced. It takes a great amount of hope to make it function and an even greater amount of will to make it carry out its function in the exact manner one desires it to do so. Though it doesn't take a lot of will to simply have it carry out one's will as it desires rather than as one desires. ''Forms'' It should be noted that the Legal Claus has two forms. The Independent Claus and the Dependent Claus. 'Independent Claus' The Independent Claus is the usual state of the Legal Claus and the only form the archaeologist of Ohara have witnessed. As the Independent Claus, it's capable of forming a pair of arms and a pair of legs upon being enlivened with hope. Other than that, it has no functionalities other using those arms and legs for melee combat. 'Dependent Claus' The Dependent Claus is a transformed state of the Legal Claus. Whenever the Legal Claus' pilot falls close enough to the Despair Event Horizon, it will transformed into this state. It should also be noted that a pilot that is aware of the Dependent's Claus existence can FORCE the Legal Claus to transform into the Dependent Claus through his or her sheer force of will. As the Dependent Claus, it has access to a number of weapons. Most notably, DRILLS. It's also capable of gravitation-based maneuvers that are fueled by the "weight" of the pilot's despair. The more despair the pilot burdens, the more powerful the Dependent's Claus' gravitation will be. Though in exchange, the Dependent Claus will also be slower as well. ''Devil Fruit Name - Gyuu Gyuu no Mi Type - Paramecia Gallery Hopeful Dependent Claus.png|The Dependent Claus when Legal Claus is forced into the transformation. As you can see, it's a lot more hopeful! Current Suited Ibrahim.png|Ibrahim after being forced into uniform by the Legal Claus. Suited Ibrahim.png|Sixteen-year-old Ibrahim suited up for battle! Trivia'' *The name is an obvious pun on a Legal Clause. Category:Weapons Category:Robot Category:Zacchaeus Clan Category:Powerhouse411